


Lacuna

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, Fake AH Crew, Gifts, Immortal Fake AH Crew, It's implied I guess, Like, They're Immortal, amputee Gavin, but it doesn't mean they're invincible, i just love super disabled fahc, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Lacuna-nA blank space, a missing part





	Lacuna

Michael liked his room.

It was bigger than his old apartment, spacious and lush. He had soft pillows and thick blankets and stuffed animals stacked on his bed. Candles lined his dresser and desk, as well as crystals and bones. Loud music played constantly, drowning out the ringing in his ears. It was nice.

But there was something missing.

Something wasn’t right, amongst the soft plushies and blankets. Betwixt the candles and ring splints, there was a gap. A dark space where nothing sat, desperate to be filled. He had no clue what belonged there.

He was sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest. He was trying to straighten his fingers, rheumatoid arthritis and Dupuytren’s be damned. His ring splints were on, straightening his fingers as much as they would. There was a burn along his ring finger, the scar along his pinky and down his palm stinging.

The door opened, the slight creaking of the unoiled hinges buried underneath layers of shitty rap music. Gavin was standing in the door frame, his hands held behind him. A golden bandage was wrapped over his right eye, leaving his makeup unsymmetrical. The same golden gauze was wrapped around his leg, leading down to his golden, jewel encrusted prosthetic. He was tapping his other foot, leaning slightly to the side.

“Hey boi. Can I come in? I have a gift for you.” Even though he had his Golden Boy persona draped around him like a snake, his voice was soft, accent rough. He wasn’t the Golden Boy right then. He was Gavin.

Michael nodded, waving Gavin into the room with a three-fingered hand. He walked in, limping a little. He dumped his weight on the bed, leaning against Michael. He brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing a small golden box.

“What’s that, Gav?” He asked, taking the box from his friend. Gavin grinned a wolf’s grin, eye shining and teeth bright.

“I got you something. Open it!” He said, filled with the excitement of a child.

Michael opened the lid, and his heart stopped.

Inside was a small vial. Inside it was teeth and tissue and skin, sitting in an embalming fluid. “I know your tissue is messed up, so I grabbed some when I killed that prick that always ridicules your splints and cane.” He answered with a shy smile. He turned his head away, looking at the carpet rather than at Michael.

“Thanks, boi.” Michael said, throwing his arms around Gavin’s scrawny neck. They hugged for a long moment, the loud music and random shouts and crashes from the rest of the penthouse disappearing.

The box filled that empty space pretty nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
